User blog:LucayaFerret705/Things I want to happen in season 3
So GMW is officially on season break and all the spoilers are killing me but here's a list of things I want to see happen in season 3 some of them i've seen rumors that there going to happen which makes me so happy anyway here they are and what are you looking forward to or want to see happen in season 3 ? 1 more Topanga and I know I'm not only one who feels this way her character so far hasn't been leading up to her full potential in fact i'm pretty sure she's only ever been in Riley's school twice once in GM maya's mother and once in GM communism and most of the storylines that have to do her are about Augie or other stuff around the house and she's not really that involved in Riley's school life now that was a rumor that Topanga was pregnant but I kind of think that if they're going to do that they would've done it at the end of GM legacy but I wouldn't quite rule it out just yet 2 more detail into Lucas back story and his family life because there's still so many unanswered questions and just more Lucas episodes in general would be nice 3 finally wrapping up The Joshaya story because I think they're going to do a similar life lesson to the one they did in BMW with Topanga and Eric with the difference between real romantic feelings and a crush and I think Josh is probably going to be kind of like The Eric of GMW because he well sometimes learn life lessons and sometimes it gives advice and stuff just a theory 4 more Shawn Katy and Maya Storylines because there is still so many unanswered questions after GM hurricane I know Shawn and Katy are in GM upstate and GM true Maya so I'm sure we'll get some it not a lot of them in those episodes 5 I tried to do this one then I decided it needed a blog post of its own 6 I want Riley and Farkle to realize that there more than just friends I mean look how close they've become since all this love triangle stuff has happened I will admit they're not my first ship that's Lucaya but I think you have to be blind to not notice the chemistry between them and I would be shocked and questioning humanity if they're not end game 7 I want to see Lucas and Maya relationship change grow and become stronger based off of The rumors for season 3 them and the Group are going to go through a lot and I want to see how that affects their relationship 8 last and probably least I want to see a nosy neighbor who encourages one of the couples I know it doesn't make you a lot of sense but this is still a comity so I want to see that don't judge me So that was 8 things I want to see happen in season 3 hope you like this let me know what you want to see happen in the comments below Category:Blog posts